The Lion King:Total Drama Edition
by colorguardnikki
Summary: What if total drama and lion king were mixed? based off the plot of the lion king with TD characters, they are human so see what would ahppen. the mixing idea was CrazyGirl100's.first parts up, please read and review, its a classic :  well for any 90 kids


I reecently read a really great story called the DramaKing and was inspired. So I watched the Lion King again and I'm going to make a mix up of the two! This is in a slight AU, Trent, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen and Lindsay didn't participate in Total Drama but the rest of the people did. Yes I'm aware that doesn't leave many people, but the rest are still slightly incorporated . And this won't be as heart-warming as the original one, but what ever. and I made this with a sequel mind, I don't like Gwen but there isn't another person to pair him with and keep the sequel so I just will have to stay unbiased, Nala is a slightly small part anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Trent's 1st birthday and all the previous contestants were there, more by obligations of their contracts as Chris had reminded them. He and his wife, Blainely had to invite the old cast because not that many people wanted to show up for some reason… So Chris invited his former contestants to the party. Not many people wanted to come but some people like Izzy and Cody, Chris's old friends, were willing to go. Izzy was very eccentric, but wise… oh and slightly crazy. Cody was more stuck up, knowing and proper. Izzy took baby Trent from Blainley's arms and held him up for everyone to see. But before Chris or Blainely could take Trent back the crowd clapped for Izzy's antics, but Chris thought it was for his son so he allowed Izzy to hold him. Chris looked and Blainely and smiled, his son would be a star, just like him.

-scene change-

Cody ran to Alejandro's house, it was small and on the less great side of town. Alejandro was in his house trying to catch a mouse that had been eating his food and leaving its feces around his house for ages. He just had it in his grasp .

"Life is not fair now is it? I will never get the Total Drama show because of that Trent, idiot." Then Cody clumsily came in, knowing down the old worn down, causing Alejandro to drop the mouse.

"I am here to announce Chris's entrance. He is quite mad at you for not attending his son's birthday. After all you are his brother, you should have been there first to help set up." Cody announced. Alejandro looked irritated at the nerdy boy's entrance.

"Look what your clumsiness did, Cody. You made me lose my prize " Alejandro replied annoyed.

"You are going to lose more than that when Chris is done with you" Cody said with a smirk. Alejandro wanted to wipe the smirk of Cody's face so he pushed him down and started advancing to beat him up. But then Chris came.

"Dude, stop it. " Chris said in a commanding tone. Alejandro rolled his eyes and complied.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother, coming down from his high horses to mingle with the commoners," Alejandro said with a sarcastically pleasant tone.

"Blainely and I did not see you at the party for Trent "

"That was today? Oh, I feel awful, it must have slipped my mind" Alejandro said in a very sarcastic tone.

"No matter how slippery your mind is, you should have been first in line!" Cody repeated regaining courage to get in Alejandro's face. Alejandro barely raised his arm before Cody ran back behind Chris.

"Yes, well I was first in line, 'til the little monkey showed up" Alejandro responded.

"That little hairball is my son! And he is just as epic as me, and you future producer of Total Drama, so lay off" Chris complained.

"Oh, well I shall practice my curtsey" Alejandro quipped back. While turning to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Alejandro" Chris said in a threatening voice.

"No, Chris, maybe you shouldn't turn you back on me"

"Is that a challenge?" Chris growled as he caught up to Alejandro.

"Temper,temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging the might Chris McClean" Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Shame, why not?" Cody challenged.

"Well as far as brains and good looks go, I have the upper hand, but unfortunately Chris here got the brute strength, body guards and contacts, that my parents graced him with." Alejandro replied.

"Hey, I have good looks too!" Chris whined. Alejandro just gave Chris a look and raised an eyebrow as he continued to leave. Cody sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, sir. There is one in every family, two in mine, and they always ruin special events." Cody said, trying to improve Chris's mood.

-scene change-

Izzy was sitting in her tree, just after her daily routine of stealing acorns from squirrels, she quickly broke open a water melon and ate some. after eating all of the fruit, she left the juice in the shell. Then she got some paste and squeezed a little in with the juice. She took a stick that looked like a walking stick, with fruits and other nuts on it and stirred her concoction. After it was finished her hung upside down from a branch and started to paint a stick figure with the, now black, paste. She ended but didn't put the eyes. She jumped down from her branch to look around for something. She found it and grabbed it, then put some on her finger and put two green eyes on the stick figure.

"Perfect!" she exlaclaimed.

-scene change about 6 years later-

Trent went to his dad's bedroom and shook him.

"Dad, wake up! Dad! Dad Wake up!" Trent whined, trying to get his dad up. Chris merely rolled over in his sleep and put his pillow over his head.

"Your son wants you" Blainely said to Chris rolling over on her side as well.

"Until morning he's your son" Chris replied, his head still under his pillow.

"DAD! You promised" Trent whined, frustrated. Finally Chris woke up and got out of bed. He and Trent went to the car and drove to the Total Drama sets. Once they were there Chris got out and showed Trent around the sets.

"See all these sets, Trent? They all belong to me, and one day you. Everything on this 100 acre property is yours" Chris told the eager boy.

"What about that?" Trent asked, pointing to the fast food joint neighboring the Total drama lots.

"That place is dangerous, we don't own it, and there can be crazy people there" Chris stated with a disapproving look. Cody then approached both of them.

"Good morning, host with the most and Trent, I have the news of the former contestants if you wish to hear it." Cody greeted.

"Sure, I'm always up for some gossip" Chris responded.

"There's quite a bit of it, let me think" Cody started as he closed his eyes to try and remember " Harold and Leshwana started going out, DJ's dog died he's convinced he has gotten the curse again, Noah graduated from Harvard, Geoff and Bridgette got married…" Cody droned on and on.

Trent didn't want to listen to all this so he tried to prank Cody. He got a slingshot and some water balloons, even when he got back Cody was still talking. Chris noticed his son trying to shoot the water balloons but failing.

"Here son, let me show you how. You need to balance the balloon like this and pull back as much as you can and boom" Chris instructed as he shot a water balloon at another intern. Trent happily grabbed the slingshot and last water balloon and aimed at Cody. He balanced the water balloon like his father said, and pulled back as hard as he could. It worked, and hit Cody right in the kiwis. Chris cracked up and Trent was proud that he could make his father laugh.

Cody just got up rather quickly, but looked annoyed at Trent and even Chris. Another intern rushed up to Cody and whispered something to him.

"Sir, the three vermin are in the lot!" Cody informed Chris urgently.

"Cody, take Trent, I'll take care of them" Chris commanded.

"Can I come? " Trent asked.

"No!" Chris rejected, quickly as he ran off.

"Don't worry. When you get older you can chase those good-for-nothing, stupid, useless delinquents all day." Cody said trying to cheer up Trent.

TO BE CONTINUED…

That's it well for now. How did I do? Not descriptive enough, too boring? Let me know please. Review and sorry if it is suckish. I own no characters, plot or nada. And the mixing of the Lion King and TD is CrazyGril100's.


End file.
